Someone like you
by L. Kiddo
Summary: Quando Hitsugaya e Hinamori vão passar um feriado em casa depois de toda a batalha contra Aizen. contém Spoilers! Hitsuhina  em breve capa  M porém eu acho mais leve.
1. Capitulo 1 Férias!

N/A: Minha primeira fanfic de anime, espero que gostem! Aviso: Contem cenas de Sexo. o que tiver em italico são pensamentos ou algo que alguem escreveu! Boa diversão!

Someone like you

Cap1

Toshirou Hitsugaya estava treinando furiosamente seu bankai em uma das cavernas da soul society. Ele pensava "_Eu preciso me especializar ainda mais no uso do Bankai, se não eu não vou conseguir proteger a Hinamori_" ele soltou um grito e cortou varias estalactites do teto da caverna as transformando em gelo, e as desintegrando em um único golpe. Já fazia 10 dias que ele treinava escondido ou pelo menos ele achava isso, porém Matsumoto sabia muito bem onde seu capitão estava. Ela estava muito triste também. Gin, ele não havia morrido, mas estava gravemente ferido e se sobrevivesse o comandante provavelmente daria uma pena muito longa para ele.

- Droga! – gritou o capitão Hitsugaya. E mais gelo saia da caverna, ela resolveu deixá-lo e voltar para Sereitei e ver como Gin estava.

O capitão do décimo esquadrão, se condenada, como ele podia ter acertado Hinamori em vez Aizen? Como ele poderia de alguma forma ter ferido ela_? Ela era a pessoa a quem ele deveria proteger e não..._ Pensava o jovem shinigami. Em outra onda de raiva conseguiu congelar a outra metade da caverna. _Como ela podia ter idolatrado aquele cara?_ Pensava ele. _Desprezível! _Outra das pétalas de gelo quebrou e ele pensou "_seu eu fosse mais forte..._ _se ela me admirasse daquele jeito..."_

_x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x._

Matsumoto andava pelos corredores do quarto esquadrão indo para as salas de emergência, chegou á numero três, entrou e viu o corpo do seu querido amigo, que fez tudo aquilo por causa de uma vingança idiota por causa dela mesma, ela não sabia se ficava com raiva ou se ficava feliz, ela provavelmente estava um pouco dos dois.

A ruiva passou pela porta da enfermaria, puxou a cadeira branca de um canto e se sentou ao lado da cama do homem de cabelos platinados.

- você bem que podia acordar logo... – disse ela suspirando, ela passou a mão pela cama até encontrar a mão dele – não sei se fico com raiva de você ou se devo agradecer, sabe Gin você provavelmente não está escutando, mas você é a pessoa com que eu mais me importo eu não quero te perder de novo, eu achei que você tinha me abandonado e agora... – lagrimas escorreram pelo rosto dela deixando-a corada.

- shhii – disse uma voz a assustando, Gin estava acordando. – não chore. – disse Gin sorrindo daquele jeito de sempre. – Matsumoto arregalou os olhos.

-Óh Gin! – e sorriu – Como você está?

- cortado... – ele olhou para baixo e viu seu braço no lugar certo... Mas como? – como?

- Orihime Inoue... – Ele pareceu entender tudo. – vou chamar a capitã Unohana

- Espere... – Matsumoto sentou-se segurando a mão dele – Desculpa... – ele deu uma pausa e falou numa voz rouca – chegue mais perto – ela se aproximou olhando os olhos azuis safira de Gin – e... – sem aviso a mão dele subiu para os cabelos ruivos dela a puxando para um beijo, foi um beijo molhado pelas lagrimas dela, mas mesmo assim significativo para os dois, eles sentiram os plenos da nuca se arrepiar...

- é parece que você está bem melhor não é Gin? – disse Unohana fazendo os dois se afastarem, deixando uma Matsumoto muito corada e um Gin sorridente.

- parece que a cura da Inoue e a sua me fizeram muito bem... Ah claro e os carinho da Matsumoto também me ajudou muito – disse ele, deixando uma mulher ruiva muito brava, mas no instante seguinte aliviada.

- ele vai ficar bem? – Unohana sorriu compreensiva.

- Acho que sim, mas preciso fazer alguns exames antes... – Matsumoto entendeu a indireta e falou:

- bom já estou de saída então... Daqui a um tempo eu volto. – ela sorriu para Gin, do jeito que só Matsumoto sabia fazer.

- Matsumoto, parece que o Gin não foi o único que acordou a Hinamori acordou mais cedo... – Matsumoto entendeu o recado e foi andando até a sala número 10, geralmente ali só ficavam os capitães apesar de Gin não ser mais, foi liberada sua antiga sala, e Hinamori ficou na do capitão Hitsugaya. Ela abriu a porta e viu a menina colocando as sapatilhas.

- A onde você vai? – perguntou a ruiva com curiosidade. A morena se assustou e quase caiu da cama.

- Matsumoto-san? O que faz aqui?

- vim ver como você está... O capitão está muito preocupado.

-é... Eu queria ver Shiro-kun você sabe onde ele está?

- está em uma caverna, treinando... Se quiser eu te levo lá.

- Obrigada Matsumoto-san.

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.

Elas chegaram á caverna onde Toshirou ainda gritava. E de dentro dela saia ar gelado. Hinamori suspirou ainda se sentia fraca e confusa parecia que estava ficando louca, mas ela precisava dele, só um pouco da presença dele e tinha que se desculpar, pelo menos mais uma vez.

- então... Já vou indo – disse Matsumoto. Se virando.

- obrigada...

- não precisa agradecer, apenas cuide dele está bem? – e desapareceu pela escuridão.

Hinamori suspirou e entrou na caverna.

Toshirou estava na sua última pétala de gelo, ele gritou e enfiou a espada no chão o chão inteiro congelou, e a ultima pétala derreteu. Ele cansado sentou-se em uma pedra gigante com uma mão segurava sua Zanpakutou e a outra apoiava o corpo. Ele estava com a camisa toda rasgada e os cabelos platinados e o rosto um pouco sujo, ele tinha uma expressão séria e sussurrava.

- Droga. Droga. Droga. Desse jeito... Não vou conseguir. – Hinamori o observava conseguia ver o quanto ele estava perturbado.

- conseguir o que? – perguntou ela apoiada na parte da parede da caverna. Ele se assustou e disse bem baixo.

- Hinamori? – ela acenou positivamente e sentou-se do lado dele.

- o que você não vai conseguir Shirou-kun? – ele olhou pra ela e disse.

- Te proteger – ela sorriu ternamente e disse.

- você não precisa...

- preciso sim, é o que eu quero. – disse ele cortando-a, ela olhou pra baixo e ele disse – olha Hinamori eu não queria, que... – ele perdeu a voz por um momento – que aquilo tivesse acontecido você sabe que eu nunca te machucaria... – ela ficou séria.

- Shirou-kun não fique aborrecido por causa disso, não foi culpa sua, a espada do... Aizen – ela disse sem o "capitão" que geralmente falava. Ele percebera, mas não falara nada. – enganou a todos e me fez ir até onde vocês estavam então acabei sofrendo o impacto, mas já to bem não precisa se preocupar. Eu... Que tenho que te pedir desculpas Shirou-kun eu devia ter acreditado em você! Você nunca mentiu pra mim! Você é o mais próximo de uma família que eu tenho. O que eu fiz foi errado e eu... – o Capitão a interrompeu

- pare Hinamori, você não teve culpa eu não ligo para isso... – ia dizendo, mas ela tampou a boca dele com a mão e disse.

- e eu sinto muito ta bem? – disse ela com lagrimas nos olhos. Toshirou tocou no rosto da garota com a mão, ela lhe deu um sorriso tímido enquanto uma lagrima teimosa escorria-lhe pela face. Com o dedão ele secou a lagrima e a abraçou. E só naquele momento ela viu como o garoto a sua frente crescera, ele não era mais um garoto, não podia mais chamá-lo de Shirou-chan, ele era um homem, jovem ainda, mas não era mais uma criança. – Shirou-kun?

-Capitão Hitsugaya – corrigiu ele como sempre. Ela riu baixinho ainda encostada no peitoral do Capitão mais jovem de Sereitei.

- o que você acha de a gente tirar ferias? – ele á olhou sério e ela tentou explicar - semana que vem é a semana do natal, a gente podia passar o natal em casa... – disse ela suspirando. O Hitsugaya sorriu de lado e disse:

- Eu ia adorar, mas será que o comandante irá deixar? - Disse ele olhando para a parede de gelo feita por ele momentos atrás.

- nós damos um jeito... – ela disse olhando na mesma direção.

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.

Alguns dias se passaram, e Hinamori convenceu o comandante a dar alguns dias de férias para alguns. Nesses dias também ocorreu o julgamento de Gin e por intervenção de Matsumoto e de alguns humanos que viram toda a batalha de Gin e Aizen ele foi condenado há ficar 1.000 anos confinado em Sereitei ajudando o próprio comandante e também ensinar na escola de Shinigamis. Porém ele ia ter uma semana antes disso em qualquer cidade que ele escolhesse.

- Os Shinigamis com os nomes citado aqui tem a próxima semana livre, e o resto na outra semana.

Os escolhidos para primeira semana são Gin, Tenente Matsumoto, tenente Hinamori, capitão Kyouraku, capitão Hitsugaya, comandante Genryuusai... – ele continuou e falou mais alguns nomes. E Foram todos dispensados. O Capitão do décimo esquadrão seguiu para sua sala para pegar sua mala já pronta. Ele já sabia seu destino, Jiyunrinan, distrito de Rukongai.

Foi andando até a porta de saída, varias carruagem já estavam lá esperando pelo pessoal. Alguns minutos depois varias pessoas já lotavam o local, Matsumoto pelo o que o Captião Hitsugaya pode ver iria passar sua semana de férias com Gin.

- Hey – disse uma garota nem muito baixa nem muito alta, com cabelo moreno preso em um coque, sorrindo para ele. – Vamos Shiro-kun? – Ela disse isso bem na hora que Matsumoto passava. Ela deu um sorriso malicioso assim como Gin e falou.

- Meu menino está crescendo – e piscou pra o seu capitão, ele instantaneamente ficou com raiva, mas seu rosto só demonstrava frieza e ele disse:

- mas o que? – Hinamori riu dele e abriu a porta da carruagem. – Deixa que eu carrego. – Disse o melhor amigo da menina, pegando sua bagagem.

- Que cavalheiro você é. – comentou Gin sorrateiro igual uma cobra.

- Diferente de você... – o mais novo gênio deu uma resposta curta e grossa.

- eu sou muito cavalheiro – disse Gin parando de sorrir.

- é que fez a Matsumoto chorar, muito cavalheiro - Matsumoto olhou assustada.

- melhor que ter enfiado a espada no meio do peito da Hinomori... – falou Gin provocando o Hitsugaya. Faíscas saiam dos olhos dos dois homens de cabelos platinados.

- O que é isso aqui? - disse Kurosaki Ichigo.

- Nada – disseram os dois gênios de Sereitei ainda encarando um ao outro.

- O que faz aqui Kurosaki? – perguntou Matsumoto quebrando o clima tenso.

- vou substituir o Toshirou nessas ferias. – o capitão do 10º esquadrão rolou os olhos e disse:

- tanto faz. – e entrou na carruagem com sua mala e de Hinamori. – vamos logo – disse mal humorado.

- até mais! – disse Hinamori sorrindo para todos, e entrando na carruagem.

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

- Porque falou aquilo pro capitão? – perguntou Matsumoto.

- ele me aborreceu – disse Gin segurando a mão da ruiva.

- você não presta! – riu ela - Será que eles dois se acertam?

- Tomara – ela olhou-o de rabo de olho.

- Por quê? – ele olhou pro outro lado e disse:

- você passa tempo demais com ele. – Matsumoto o abraçou e sussurrou em seu ouvido.

- Você está com ciúmes é Gin?

- eu? Daquele fedelho? Claro que não! – disse ele já irritado.

- vamos logo quero te mostrar uma coisa... – Matsumoto sorriu maliciosamente e disse.

- nem imagino o que é...

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

Hinamori e Toshiro chegaram à casa de sua avó, ela já tinha falecido fazia alguns anos, mas sempre que podiam eles iam para lá, nem sempre juntos, mas agora lá estavam eles, na casinha em meio ao campo não tão perto nem tão longe da cidade.

Hinamori foi entrando abrindo todas as portas, deixando o sol entrar na casa, ela era simples, mas muito bonita. A Shinigami sorriu como uma criança, fazendo o garoto sorrir de lado ao ver a cena.

Ele pegou as malas e seguiu para seu antigo quarto. Estava cheio de coisa, lotado até a porta, eles suspirou, o quarto de sua avó estava com todas as coisas dela, ele e Hinamori não tiveram tempo de vir e arrumar as coisas.

- Shiro-kun, vem ver! – Ela o chamou do outro cômodo, ele deixou as malas no quarto da garota mesmo, depois eles dariam um jeito. Ela estava no quintal e apontava para a plantação de Melancias deles, eles não tinham tempo pra cuidar, mas uma das vizinhas fazia isso de bom grado e de vez em quando pegava algumas... – elas estão maduras! – sorriu ela pegando uma delas. – vou cortar, já venho. Ela foi pra cozinha, e o Capitão se jogou no sofá. E falou:

- Você vai querer fazer o que? - ela respondeu da cozinha.

- Ah eu quero decorar a casa pro natal, que nem a gente sempre fazia e não sei. O que você quer fazer? – Toshirou ficou no sofá só olhando a paisagem.

- Sei lá. – Hinamori riu. Então ela levou as melancias cortadas, e eles comeram enquanto jogavam papo fora.

- é realmente incrível você ter se tornado capitão – comentou Hinamori certa vez.

- não acho, eu ainda sou o mais fraco.

- não acho. E acho que é porque você é tão forte que Gin sempre implica com você.

- o quê? – perguntou Toshirou

- horas ele também foi considerado o gênio de sua época, mas se tornou capitão só depois de mais adulto, antes ele ficou como tenente. Você foi direto a capitão, acho que talvez ele tenha ciúmes disso. – Toshirou riu sarcástico

- Eu acho que ele tava com ciúmes é da Matsumoto – Hinamori o olhou e ficou quieta por alguns instantes antes de perguntar e olhar para outro ponto da sala.

- E ele tem motivo? – o Capitão ficou com um pouco de raiva e disse:

- É CLARO QUE NÃO! – Hinamori saltou pro lado com o grito do amigo. Ele percebendo o que fez disse – desculpe, é que eu não gosto desse tipo de brincadeira. – ele olhou pro outro lado corado, enquanto Hinamori ria dele – não ria de mim – ele disse emburrado.

- ta parecendo uma criança birrenta assim Shiro-kun – ele ficou nervoso.

- A é? – _então espere e verá_! Pensou ele. Ele começou a fazer cócegas em Hinamori e ela começou a rir que nem uma criança. Ele então riu dela e disse – quem é a criança agora? Você ta parecendo um bebe Hina-chan - disse ele falando como antigamente. Ela abriu um sorriso lindo, e... Ele perdeu o senso, pois os cabelos da amiga estavam soltos, fazia tanto tempo que ele não os via assim, ela ficava ainda mais bonita, ele ficou olhando os olhos dela, cor de mel. Ele olhou o nariz, a boca... Ela era...

Ele não pode concluir o seu pensamento, pois a campainha havia tocado, e só naquele momento eles perceberam na posição em que se encontravam.

Ele por cima ela com a mão em sua cintura. Eles coraram violentamente. Toshirou se levantou e deu a mão para ela se levantar.

O capitão abriu a porta pra ver, Matsumoto, Gin e Karin a irmã de Ichigo ele estranhou o que ela estava fazendo lá?

- E ai Toshirou! – disse Karin

- Nossa já te chama assim capitão? Que intimidade... – comentou Matsumoto

- não é nada disso Matsumoto, mas o que vocês tão fazendo na minha casa? Não posso ter um dia de paz? – falou ele todo irritado.

- Calma Shiro-kun, deixa eles se explicarem! Vou fazer um chá já venho... – ela sempre tão prestativa. Quando ela saiu Gin fez um comentário desnecessário:

- tão bobinha, não se admira que fosse tão facilmente manipulada... - disse Gin sorrindo, até levar uma cotovelada de Matsumoto.

- fique Quieto se não quiser virar picolé... – disse Hitsugaya perigosamente.

- ér... – disse Karin – Toshirou, amanhã vamos ter um jogo na final do campeonato, serão três jogos... Queríamos que você jogasse nosso time, ele foi desfalcado. – disse Karin.

- você veio aqui só para isso? – disse ele levantando a sobrancelha

- na verdade eu vim trazer um presente de natal... E pelo o que fiquei sabendo de aniversário também. – ela sorriu e olhou pra Matsumoto que deu de ombros. Hitsugaya ficou surpreso pelo tal presente, que era uma bola de futebol – você sabe, pra você poder treinar... - sorriu Karin. O capitão ficou um pouco sem graça, mas aceitou e olhou para Matsumoto e Gin.

- e vocês o que querem? – Matsumoto sorriu largamente, e disse:

- e esse é meu presente! – ela deu pra ele uma garrafa de saquê:

- Saquê? Você ainda não pode beber isso! – disse Karin – ainda é criança! – Toshirou olhou torto para a garota e disse.

- Não sou não! - enquanto Gin e Matsumoto se divertiam com a situação.

- Apesar de não parecer ele já tem idade suficiente para tomar... – disse Matsumoto

-Ah ta quantos anos ele tem? 15? – disse Karin aborrecida.

- estou fazendo 201 amanhã – disse ele rolando os olhos. Karin ficou boquiaberta.

- é, mas para nos shinigamis seria como se ele tivesse fazendo 18 na idade mortal...

- não está tarde para vocês estarem na casa dos outros? – perguntou o capitão aborrecido

- ta ta ta! – disse Matsumoto – até amanhã capitão... – disse saindo com Gin

- Meu pai está me esperando... – disse Karin dando um sorriso do jeito dela – ele que me trouxe e o Ichi-ni também! Vou lá! Até amanhã! – disse ela saindo.

Será que ele deveria ir? Pensava ele, ele adorava futebol era uma das coisas que mais o relaxava quando estava de folga.

- Hinamori? – chamou ele entrando na cozinha, tinha uma folha solta em cima da mesa em que estava escrito:

_ Fui buscar o jantar e alugar uns filmes já volto!_

_Hinamori Momo_

Em cima de uma bancada, escondido com um pano estava um caderno... O diário de Hinamori, a curiosidade bateu no garoto de cabelo platinado ele pegou e folheou o caderno parando no dia em que ela acordara no hospital, lá ele leu:

_Hoje foi a primeira vez que não Pensei em Aizen como meu capitão, hoje que eu vi como eu fui realmente burra em desconfiar, da pessoa mais confiável do mundo._ Ela estava falando dele? Pensava o garoto. _Como pude ser tão ingênua? Mas hoje eu provei que o melhor amigo do mundo é ele. Eu não posso perder ele nunca. Hoje foi realmente divino, antigamente nós não estávamos nos falando tanto assim, não sei se foi por que eu estava muito ocupada trabalhando para o capitão ou se ele estava muito atarefado como capitão. Mas com tudo isso que aconteceu eu pude perceber que ele se importa comigo. O que foi uma coisa boa no meio de tudo isso. _

A porta do hall de entrada se abriu e o diário quase pulo da mão dele ele. O fechou rapidamente e deixou exatamente onde ele estava.

- Shirou–kun? – chamou ela

- aqui - disse ele sentado na mesa

- olha disse ela levantando dois DVDs – e disse sorrindo – peguei dois, um é de Terror que eu sei que você gosta – disse ela, realmente ela era a pessoa que mais o conhecia – E um de ação e romance pra mim! – disse ela.

- ok – ele disse frio como sempre – vamos começar com o de ação! – disse ele dando um sorriso travesso.

- a por quê? – perguntou à garota, ele sabia que ela tinha medo de filme de terror e gostava de assistir primeiro o de terror e depois o de romance para quebrar o clima, mas dessa vez ela não ia escapar.

- é meu aniversario! Eu decido. - falou ele como se isso explicasse tudo. Ela rolou os olhos, mas sabia que tinha perdido aquela. Enquanto o Capitão do décimo esquadrão preparava a pipoca especial que só ele sabia fazer, enquanto a tenente do quinto esquadrão montava o futon para eles na sala era duplo e ela encheu de Almofada, e colocou uma pequena mesinha no centro.

- Tá tudo pronto - ela disse caminhando até a estante e abaixando pra pegar o DVD que estava no chão, porém Toshirou estava bem atrás dela, e nesse momento ela estava usando uma camisola estampada com um gatinho branco, era bem infantil, mas era curta e na hora que ela abaixou a tal da camisola subiu mais do que devia, e os pensamentos do Capitão Hitsugaya começaram a ferver.

_Se ela abaixasse só mais um pouquinho... O que é isso Hitsugaya? Ficou louco? É a Hinamori! Não pense essas coisas... _Ela abaixou mais porque algo caiu em baixo da estante e ele viu o começo da bunda dela e nela tina o começo de uma tatoo, que ele não conseguiu ver, mas queria muito saber como era. Ele ficou perdido em pensamentos nem viu a garota colocar o DVD e se virar pra ele. Ele só acordou quando ela pegou a pipoca da sua mão.

- Nossa você tá tão distraído hoje! – disse ela enquanto se sentava em seu futon e encostava-se na parte de baixo do sofá. O capitão, foi se sentar ao lado da amiga, que dava play no filme.

- Você ouviu o que o Gin falou não foi? – perguntou o Hitsugaya

- é – disse ela mais baixo que seu tom normal.

- Mas você sabe que você é ingênua mesmo. – Disse Toshirou dando um sorriso de lado, olhando para a TV, mas não dando a mínima para o filme.

- é – concordou ela

- mas eu não acho isso ruim. – disse ele sério

- como não? Eu fui usada facilmente. É horrível.

- não, você tem a capacidade que poucos têm, que nem eu mesmo tenho, isso te torna ingênua, mas te faz uma grande pessoa.

- o que? – disse ela sem entender

- você consegue confiar nas pessoas, e se apegar a elas também, por isso é fácil te enganar...

- mas isso não é uma coisa ruim? – ele a olhou nos olhos.

-não acho, olhe pra mim. Só confio em duas pessoas no mundo. Por isso sou muito solitário.

- quem são essas pessoas? – perguntou a garota com interesse.

- Você e a Matsumoto. – disse ele – apesar dela me irritar muito. – ela sorriu grata para ele, mas mesmo assim sentindo remorso por ter acreditado naquela pista falsa em vez de acreditar no amigo de longa data.

- Posso te perguntar uma coisa? – perguntou ela, querendo matar sua curiosidade.

- fala – disse ele curto como sempre.

- Da onde você conhece a irmã do Kurosaki Ichigo? – perguntou, tentando disfarçar a pequena nota de ciúmes que surgia em sua voz e em seu coração.

- Algumas vezes, que eu tirei o dia de folga e fui visitar minha avó de lá. E ela mora perto... Ai nós jogamos uma pelada de vez em quando... – ele não percebeu que usou uma gíria do mundo real, mas quando se tocou os olhos de Hinamori estavam arregalados e ela disse:

- E-ela jogou p-pelada? – Toshirou caiu na gargalhada.

- não! – fazia tempo que ele não ria tanto num dia só. – é que pelada lá em baixo significa jogar bola, futebol!

- ah ta! – respirou aliviada Hinamori.

- Amanhã você vai comigo? – Perguntou o Hitsugaya

- onde?

- vai ter jogo amanhã lá no mundo real. E eu vou jogar.

- ok Shirou-kun, vou torcer por você lá! – ele sorriu para amiga, deixando-a corada sem querer. – o que elas te deram de aniversário? – perguntou a garota

- Karin me deu uma bola, disse que é pra eu treinar...

- e a Matsumoto-san? – ele demorou um pouco para responder:

- Me deu Saquê... – Hinamori colocou a mão na boca e deu uma risadinha.

- não ria depois você que vai me ajudar a tomar! – ela olhou pra ele divertida

- mas shirou-kun você nunca bebeu...

- eu sei... Deve ser uma merda! – disse ele até que o primeiro filme acabou. – vou por o outro... – ela olhou pra ele como se pedisse para não colocar com os olhos redondos. O shinigami riu e colocou o filme pra rodar.

- shirou-kun não é melhor você colocar seu pijama primeiro? – ele riu e falou

- ta bem mamãe – ela corou. Ele pegou o controle da mão dela e deu play. Depois devolveu. No segundo depois ele tirou a camisa e jogou de qualquer jeito no sofá. Deixando Hinamori um pouco corada. – Pronto to de pijama! – disse ele satisfeito de ver uma cara parecida com a que ele mesmo havia feito ao vê-la de camisola.

Hinamori olhou o peitoral do amigo, que já não era magrinho como antes, era forte e musculoso, ele não era tão musculoso quanto Kempachi, mas exagerado também era feio. Pensava a garota até acordar do transe.

No filme a mulher gritou, pelo o que a garota havia entendido era algo haver com infectados que queriam comer os humanos.

Quando uma velhinha atacou um dos caras a tenente pulou para perto do capitão, que a abraçou protetoramente. Ele adorava a sensação de protegê-la, a final era esse o objetivo dele ao entrar na academia de Shinigamis.

O tempo foi passando, até que os dois caíram no sono, e o filme desligou sozinho após acabar. Ela dormiu com a cabeça em cima do peito dele e ele segurava sua cintura de uma forma protetora, e inconscientemente levantava parte da camisola da garota.

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

Hinamori acordou, mas não abriu os olhos. Ela estava sentindo um cheiro muito bom_, é um perfume conhecido. _Pensou ela. Aos poucos ela abriu os olhos, e se viu deitada em alguém, ela arregalou os olhos e se sentou rapidamente, fazendo uma das mãos do garoto tombar. Porém ele ainda dormia como uma pedra, a garota riu mentalmente. Olhando assim ele parecia só um simples garoto, não o capitão gênio, ou o garoto prodígio. Ele estava tão calmo... Fazia séculos que ela não o via assim. Então a garota se lembrou. "_hoje é o aniversário dele_" A garota se levantou e foi fazer um café especial. Cortou as melancias, fez um suco e também colocou alguns biscoitos tudo o que ele gostava. E escondido no armário pegou seu presente. Era simples, mas ela tinha adorado. Colocou tudo na mesinha, mas quando ela voltou o garoto já não estava mais lá.

- Shirou-kun! – chamou ela.

- já vou! – falou ele do banheiro.

Ela foi para o próprio quarto, e colocou uma roupa normal, para o mundo real. Um short jeans e uma blusa branca regata. No mundo dos shinigamis nevava pela estação estar perto do natal, mas na cidade de Karakura era verão.

Ela saiu e viu Toshirou com um calção estilo futebol, e uma blusa preta.

- Parabéns Shiro-kun! – disse ela abraçando ele.

- Valeu Hina-chan. – disse ele do jeito frio de sempre, mas adotando o apelido carinhoso da amiga.

- Vem comer!

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x


	2. Capitulo 2 Jogo de Futebol, e Natal!

Capitulo 2

Depois de algumas horas eles foram para a cidade de Ichigo, onde a irmã dele os esperava. Eles primeiro foram até a loja Urahara e pegaram um Gigai pra cada um, e Hinamori ainda ganhou pompons de Urahara, dizendo que era pra ela torcer.

- vamos logo... – disse o garoto já aborrecido.

Chegando ao campo viu que tinha bastante gente, inclusive Matsumoto, Gin o pai e a irmã de Karin, e os amigos de Ichigo.

- Oi Toshirou – gritou Inoue do outro lado do campo chamando a atenção de todos para o garoto. "_Merda_" pensou ele. E logo varias pessoas vieram cumprimentar ele. Ele odiava chamar a atenção.

- Hey Toshirou você veio! – disse Karin toda alegre dando um abraço no amigo, assim como os outros colegas de time.

O dia começou até que bem para todos. O céu estava azul e todos os times se posicionavam.

E o jogo começou, e para surpresa de Hinamori seu amigo de infância, jogava muito bem.

- QUE BUNDINHA SEXY CAPITÃO! – gritou Matsumoto, fazendo varias pessoas rirem do comentário, mas deixando Hinamori muito corada.

- Hey! - gritou Gin para a ruiva. Até Hinamori ria da cena – você vai ver a bundinha sexy!– e ele saiu determinado deixando as garotas curiosas. Logo depois o Urahara apareceu, e Gin estava num gigai, do tamanho do de quando ele era menor. Colocou uma bermuda e perguntou para Karin se ele poderia entrar no jogo. Ela aceitou já que um dos meninos havia se machucado.

- mas o que você pensa que ta fazendo? – perguntou Toshirou irritado.

- o que? Pensa que só você sabe jogar futebol? – Perguntou Gin o irritando.

- ta beleza! Vamos lá - disse Karin. O jogo com os dois jogando foi surpreendente fácil de vencer, e assim para eles foi até o final. Eles ganharam até algumas medalhas.

Quando eles estavam comentando o jogo, um Hollow, muito grande, não chegava a ser do tamanho de um Menos, mas era grande para um tipo normal de Hollow. Ele chegou perto e Matsumoto já ia pegar a espada para transformá-lo em pó, quando ele começou a falar:

- olá, não estou aqui para atacar ninguém, quer dizer... Não agora... Enfim tenho um recado de alguns espadas para vocês...

- espere! Espadas? Mas nós matamos todos... – disse Matsumoto

- depois de certo tempo, os espadas podem se reconstruir no Hueco Mundo – disse Gin- não me olhem assim, foi idéia do Aizen.

- o que eles querem? – Disse Toshirou irritado.

- Eles querem uma partida de futebol. Eles estavam vendo vocês jogarem e querem uma partida deles contra Shinigamis. – disse o hollow.

- até parece, porque nós faríamos isso? Nós temos é que achar uma forma de mandar eles para o inferno. – Disse o capitão Hitsugaya

- não exatamente. – disse Gin – Eles só comem Hollows para poder se fortalecerem e continuar com pensamentos humanos. Então eles não fazem mal para o equilíbrio do mundo.

- Mas eles nos atacaram! – Exclamou Hinamori.

- Por ordens de Aizen – disse Gin – duvido muito que eles atacariam se não fosse por isso.

- Ok a gente joga. – disse o capitão do décimo esquadrão – Mas se a gente ganhar todos os Hollows não vão poder atacar humanos até o fim da semana.

- ok – sorriu o Hollow – mas se nós vencermos, as mulheres de Sereitei terão que dançar de roupa de banho para nós!

- O QUE? – Gritaram Hinamori e Matsumoto.

- Fechado. – falaram Gin e Hitsugaya juntos.

- vocês têm duas horas para arranjar uma equipe de seis pessoas.

E o Hollow se foi.

- haha quem vamos chamar? – perguntou Gin.

- Chamem meu irmão – disse Karin

- se nós ganharmos, eles não irão atacar os humanos então nós vamos estar em férias de verdade!

- vou falar com o comandante... Na verdade o substituto dele. Já que ele está de férias também... – disse Matsumoto ligando para Central.

Depois de uma longa conversa com Juushirou Ukitake, ele disponibilizou mais quatro shinigamis.

Kurosaki Ichigo, Abarai Renji, Shunsui Kyouraku e Zaraki Kenpachi.

- Certo com isso a gente vence fácil – disse Hitsugaya

O time adversário tinha acabado de chegar:

Coyote Stark, Ulquiorra Cifer, Nnoitra Jiruga, Grimmjow, Zommari Le Roux e Yammy Rialgo

- e ai? – disse Kyouraku para o primeiro espada.

- pronto pra perder? – sorriu Stark

Depois de algumas provocações por parte dos dois grupos os times foram jogar.

No grupo dos Shinigamis, o Goleiro era Kempachi no dos espadas era Yammy o que era muito injusto, porque ele quase tampava o gol inteiro.

- As regras! – Gritou Karin e todos olharam pra ela com cara de "uma humana?"

- Trouxeram um petisco? – sorriu Grimmjow.

- Fica quieto Grimmjow, é minha irmã – disse Ichigo um pouco irritado.

- Então – falou Karin mais alto. – vocês não podem usar zanpakutou, nem Sonido e nem Shunpo, devem usar somente sua habilidade no chão... – ela finalmente terminou e apitou – COMEÇAR!

O jogo estava muito difícil para os dois lados. Gin chegou perto do Capitão do décimo esquadrão e falou:

- se você quer impressionar a Hinamori, porque não dedica um gol para ela? – e saiu antes do Garoto gênio responder

- mas eu não... – Toshirou suspiro. _Bom se eu fizer..._

Os Shinigamis trocaram de posição, agora quem atacava era Toshirou e Gin, Kurosaki ficava no meio campo e os outros na defesa, a bola foi para o pé de Gin que cruzou para o Shinigami mais jovem, que driblou Yammy o goleiro gigante, e acertou as redes fazendo um gol nos 10 minutos de jogo, ele saiu correndo e levantou o dedo, e depois apontou para Hinamori, que sorriu tímida, mas gritou:

- Vai Shirou-kun! – e Matsumoto a cutucava fazendo a garota corar. Mas a felicidade deles não durou muito, Ulquiorra sofreu falta, mas sua perna quebrada logo se concertou sozinha, mas ele ganhou um Pênalti e fez um gol! Ele fez a mesma coisa que Toshirou só que apontou para inoue na multidão. Que gritava:

- VAI ULQUI-KUN! – deixando todos boquiabertos.

- você ta torcendo pra quem afinal? – perguntou Ishida.

- não sei – disse Inoue corando violentamente.

No campo...

- Saquei tudo – disse Grimmjow dando uma piscadela para o Ulquiorra, que lhe deu uma olhada mortal.

Depois parecia uma festa de gols, todos queriam dedicá-los a alguém, não foi surpresa quando Gin dedicou o seu para Matsumoto ou quando Ichigo dedicou o seu para Rukia.

No final foi cinco a cinco.

- Então está decidido – disse Karin. – os dois lados cumpriram as propostas!

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

Como sempre acontecia quando todos se reuniam no mundo dos mortais para a infelicidade de Tshoriou, eles foram para a praia, e todas as garotas de Sereitei presentes foram obrigadas a usar roupa de banho. O capitão Hitsugaya descansava dentro do bar comendo raspadinha.

- Shirou-kun? – chamou Hinamori

- to aqui! – falou ele um pouco irritado por causa do calor

- Ta comendo o que? – perguntou ela muito interessada.

- raspadinha, de melancia – ele olhou pra ela que estava com os olhinhos brilhando – você quer? – perguntou ele por educação.

- Sim! – disse ela roupando uma colherada.

- não come tudo!

- não vou comer shirou-kun.

Nesse momento Renji, Kira e Hisagi estavam parados na porta olhando para Hinamori que estava de costas pra eles e... "_de biquíni... mas que infelizes_". Ele levantou sem aviso e ficou na frente de Hinamori olhando feio para os garotos.

- Ah Hitsugaya sai da frente! – reclamou Renji.

- Porque estão aqui?

- Porque a Matsumoto sumiu com o Gin...

- Saiam daqui! –

- Quem tá ai? -nesse momento Hinamori abraçou o amigo por trás esquecendo totalmente que estava de biquíni, fazendo o Capitão corar. Os garotos que observavam começaram a rir descontroladamente. Até que o rei dos pervertidos gritou:

- AS GAROTAS VÃO DANÇAR! – gritou Kyouraku e todos os garotos correram para fora.

"_mas que sentimento é esse?" _Ele sentiu um arrepio surgir na parte de baixo da sua barriga e subir pelo seu corpo.

- vou indo Shirou-kun eu vou ter que dançar também. – disse ela saindo vestida apenas com um biquíni branco e. E ele finalmente viu a tatuagem que tanto queria ver. Era uma borboleta preta. Igual as que eles usavam na Soul society. Ele ficou tempo demais olhando aquilo. Mas logo saiu correndo para poder a Hinamori... As garotas dançarem.

- Até você veio? – perguntou o capitão Kyouraku.

- nem posso imaginar porque – disse Gin dando uma indireta para o Shinigami mais jovem.

As garotas estavam em fileira, até algumas Arrancar vieram participar. Uma musica dançante começou a tocar e as garotas dançavam umas com as outras ou até sozinhas.

It's been a while

(Faz algum tempo)

I know I shouldn't have kept you waiting

(Eu sei que não deveria ter deixado você esperando)

But I'm here now

(Mas estou aqui agora)

As garotas dançavam sensualmente, Matsumoto dava olhares nada discretos para Gin.

And it feels like you got me going insane

(E parece que você me deixa louca)

And I can't get enough of this, so let me get it up

(E eu não me satisfaço então deixe-me te excitar)

O capitão Kyouraku parecia babar em sua tenente.

Toshirou parou de prestar atenção em tudo, quando a viu dançar ainda mais quando ela olhava tão profundamente para ele, ainda mais quando aquelas palavras pareciam fazer sentido para eles.

Just wanna move you, but you're froze up

(Só quero mexer contigo, Mas você está congelado)

That's why I'm saying...

(É isto que estou dizendo...)

Let me break the ice

(Deixe-me quebrar o gelo)

Allow me to get you right

(Permita-me te entender)

But you warm up to me

(Assim que você se aquecer para mim)

Oh, baby, I can make you feel

(Baby, eu posso fazer você se sentir)

(Hot, hot, hot, hot)

Toshirou prendeu a respiração depois daquele verso, em que Hinamori olhava fixamente para ele, ele provavelmente estava muito corado. Será que ele estava imaginando coisas? Não podia ser.

- Acho que foi uma indireta... – disse Gin

- Fica na sua. – Ele olhava fixamente para Matsumoto.

- Eu estou na minha. – disse ele com um sorriso malicioso

Depois que a musica terminou o capitão Kyouraku falou:

- não é justo só as mulheres dançarem! – Ele ligou o som e escolheu uma musica, e chegou perto de nanao-chan quando a musica começou:

I'm too sexy for my Love

(Sou muito sexy para meu amor...)

Too sexy for my love

(Muito sexy para meu amor)

Love's going to leave

(O amor vai me abandonar)

Ele dançava de um jeito sexy, e logo todos os garotos foram dançando, até Kempachi dançava. Então Hitsugaya pensou "_que se dane_" e se livrou daquela mascara de gelo que usava. Ele e Ichigo mais falavam o refrão que cantava em quanto dançavam . Já Gin tentava se manter afastado de Matsumoto, para que ela não o agarrasse em publico.

I'm too sexy for my shirt

(Estou muito sexy pra minha camisa...)

Too sexy for my shirt

(Muito sexy pra minha camisa)

So sexy it hurts

(Tão sexy que machuca)

I'm too sexy for milan

(E sou muito sexy para Milão)

Too sexy for milan

(Muito sexy para Milão)

New york and japan

(Nova York e Japão)

Nos primeiros versos os homens tiraram a camisa, deixando muitas garotas coradas. As piores de longe eram Inoue olhando muito constrangida Ulquiorra, e Hinamori. "_ela me provoca, agora é minha vez" _pensava Hitsugaya. Ele tirou a camisa preta que usava e dançou mais um pouco, até que todos. Pararam de dançar e começaram a rir da cara das meninas.

O dia passou rápido. E no final todos acabaram em volta da fogueira. Hinamori se lembrou de que havia se esquecido de dar o presente de seu amigo. "_tomara que ele goste"_ pensava ela. Ela o olhou ele estava sentado mais longe que todos olhando o mar. Ele era bonito ela não podia negar. Repreendeu-se pelo seu pensamento. De repente ela percebeu que seu coração havia acelerado.

- Shirou-kun – chamou ela. Parecendo acordar de um transe ele disse:

- Hinamori? – ela sorriu e estendeu o presente.

- Feliz aniversario Shirou-kun – ele sorriu de lado e falou:

- Você sabe que eu não gosto de comemorar... – disse o capitão pegando o presente. Dentro do saquinho de presente tinha dois colares com pingentes em forma de estrelas de gelo. Ele pegou um e colou. – Obrigado Hina-chan, mas porque dois?

- para você dar para uma pessoa especial! – Ele sorriu de lado e estendeu o outro colar para ela. Com isso o coração da garota disparou, e ela sorriu e o abraçou.

-Obrigada Shirou-kun.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

No outro dia foi à vez de Hitsugaya acordar primeiro. Ele levantou devagar e foi até a cozinha. Ele precisava olhar o diário dela, ver o que ela tinha escrito do dia anterior, suas mãos soavam. E lá ele encontrou o diário dela, abriu nas ultimas paginas.

_Hoje foi um dia ótimo, foi aniversário de Shirou-kun, foi bem divertido! Hoje eu usei roupa de banho! Eu fiquei com um pouco de vergonha, mas todas as meninas estavam usando... Então não vi problema! Shirou-kun joga muito bem futebol, e ele dedicou o primeiro gol para mim, devo admitir apenas para você diário, que meu coração acelerou e eu me senti muito feliz. Mas esses dias tenho sentido coisas, que não deveria. Não quero pensar nisso._

_Porém esse sentimento ficou mais forte quando eu estava dançando, as palavras da musica faziam mais sentido pra mim do que deveriam. Não sei por que isso ta acontecendo. Ainda mais quando Shirou-kun dançou, devo admitir ele é um ótimo dançarino. Ele foi muito... Ai não tem outra palavra! Ele foi muito sexy, e atraiu o olhar de tantas garotas... (_o garoto sorriu "_sexy?_" pensou) _Ele também gostou do meu presente e me deu o outro colar, eu fiquei muito feliz com isso. Afinal de alguma maneira ele disse que eu sou especial para ele. _

Toshirou parou de ler, então ela sentia algo por ele? Ela talvez estivesse sentindo o mesmo que ele. Ele não sabia se devia, tinha medo de perder aquela amizade. Ela era tão importante. Toshirou estava confuso. _O que deveria fazer?_ Pensava o garoto.

Ele se sentou na varanda, ficou lá muito tempo não sabia quanto, mas Hinamori já tinha levantado.

Após eles comerem alguma coisa ela comentou:

- você tá muito quieto hoje... Aconteceu alguma coisa? – perguntou a garota.

- não foi nada... – ele falou do jeito frio de sempre. Ela suspirou triste. – serio.

- ok... – disse ela – então me ajuda a montar a árvore de natal?

- ta...

Enquanto garoto encaixava as partes da arvore de natal, a garota pegava os enfeites. Eles sentaram-se um ao lado do outro e colocavam as bolinhas na árvore.

- A Inoue-san e o Arrankar ontem, um casal bem inusitado não? – comentou ela.

- na verdade eu já suspeitava – comentou Toshirou.

- A é? Por quê? –perguntou ela curiosa.

- Ele que protegia ela quando ela foi reptada, eles devem ter desenvolvido algum tipo de sentimento. – então ele resolveu testá-la – E também Inoue é uma garota muito bonita, é normal ele ter se interessado.

- você acha ela bonita? – perguntou Hinamori rapidamente

-é ela não é feia. – disse o Hitsugaya.

- hum... – ela não respondeu.

- posso te perguntar uma coisa? - perguntou o garoto.

- Claro - disse ela colocando os enfeites agora na parte de cima da árvore.

- Você e o Aizen... – a garota endureceu – qual era a relação de vocês?

- como assim?

- você sabe Hinamori – disse ele – você gostava dele?

- Claro era meu capitão – disse ela se fazendo de boba.

- Se não quiser contar nem precisa. – disse ele.

- não é isso Shiro-kun. É que – ela uma pausa – Aizen, para mim sempre foi muito importante, eu queria ser como ele, porque eu o via como o melhor cara do mundo. No começo eu achava que era apaixonada por ele, mas isso passou e eu vi que era apenas admiração. Antes mesmo dele... Fazer o que fez – ela disse isso bem rápido, mas ele entendeu.

- vou por a estrela... – ele disse. Ela olhou para a ponta de cima da arvore e lá o garoto fez uma estrela de gelo aparecer, exatamente igual a do colar deles. A menina sorriu e disse:

- amanha é véspera de natal... Vamos passar na festa do vilarejo como sempre?

- vamos – disse Toshirou. Depois de decorar o resto da casa o garoto disse:

- Os seus amigos são uns pervertidos... – ela olhou pra ele – ontem na hora do biquíni eles ficaram te secando. – ela riu.

- ah, mas eles são assim com qualquer uma. Matsumoto-san estava bem mais chamativa do que eu...

- Você já ficou com algum deles? – ele perguntou curioso.

- já uma vez... – Toshirou sentiu um aperto no coração.

- quem? – perguntou ele com um pouco de raiva.

- Hisagi... – os olhos do garoto se arregalaram

- O QUE? – ela corou.

- mas foi só um beijo, a gente não se apaixonou nem nada assim.

- você não tem que me explicar isso – disse ele emburrado. - e você nem me conta essas coisas...

- ah! Você também não me conta...

- pergunte o que quiser então!

- Quais garotas você beijou?

- Foram poucas... A Hinata, a Matsumoto e a Karin. – os olhos dela se arregalaram

- MATSUMOTO-SAN? E a Karin você disse que não tinha nada com ela! – a garota reclamou.

- a Matsumoto, não foi culpa minha ela chegou toda bêbada e me agarrou... E nas outras vezes só rolou. E a Karin queria beijar pela primeira vez, e me pediu ajuda...

- ah então você sai ajudando qualquer uma que precisar beijar alguém? – disse Hinamori brava.

- não é isso! – Hinamori ficou um pouco irritada. Não sabia por que.

- você só beijou o Hisagi? – perguntou ele desconfiado.

- não – disse ela corando

- quem mais?

- melhor eu não falar – disse ela, sabia qual seria a reação do amigo.

- Fale – ela suspirou pesadamente e disse:

- Foi o Aizen – ele ficou pálido na hora, mas não disse nada. – Shirou-kun? – ele suspirou

- não vou nem comentar isso. – e ele saiu para a varanda. Ela não entendia essa súbita curiosidade dele ou a raiva. Quer dizer ela estava com raiva também certo? Também não sabia o porquê desse sentimento. Ela resolveu ir tomar um banho para esfriar a cabeça.

Ele não acreditava como ela podia ter beijado ele? Aquele filho de uma... Que raiva ele sentia. Queria esmagar Aizen. Mas a garota não tinha culpa, não devia ter descontado nela. Que raiva que ele sentia de si nesse momento, era um estúpido quando se tratava de ciúmes. Resolveu voltar e se desculpar com ela.

Voltou e olhou na cozinha e na sala e nada da garota, mas quando olhou no corredor viu Hinamori com os cabelos soltos e molhados, só de toalha. Sentiu um frio na barriga, mas ele decidira e agora ia até o fim, mesmo que aquilo fosse à maior burrada da vida dele.

- Hinamori! – ele chamou, ela se virou pra ele e ele disse – preciso falar com você.

- pode esperar... – ela ia terminar a frase, mas ele já estava perto o suficiente.

- não, não posso. – ele segurou uma das mãos dela e a puxou para mais perto, ela não era muito mais baixa que ele, por isso ele grudou sua testa na dela. – desculpe. – ele sussurrou olhando nos olhos dela. Olhando naqueles olhos verde água, Hinamori sentiu as pernas ficarem mole. Ela o abraçou pela cintura encostando a cabeça no peito do capitão.

- tudo bem Shirou-kun. – ela levantou a cabeça para ver os olhos mais bonitos que ela já vira, ele sorriu de lado. Ele andou um pouco a girando, ela não entendeu o que ele estava fazendo até sentir até sentir a parede atrás de si. Ela respirou fundo e olhou para ele. O capitão do décimo esquadrão abaixou a cabeça até estar com as boca perto da dela. – Shiro-kun – ela falou bem baixinho como um pedido que ele entendeu muito bem.

Hitsugaya finalmente juntou seus lábios ao dela. Os lábios dela eram macios, e tinham gosto de melancia. Como poderia ter gosto de melancia? Ele não conseguia pensar direito. Com a língua ele pediu permissão para dentro da boca dela, massageando a língua dela com a sua. E para finalizar ele mordeu de leve e puxou o lábio inferior dela com os dentes. _Ela correspondeu _pensou ele. A mente dela voava vários pensamentos desconexos não a deixavam falar nada.

- Hina-chan? – chamou ele bem baixinho. Ela abriu os olhos e viu os dele preocupados. Ela sorriu para ele, e o abraçou pelo pescoço o beijando. Ele se surpreendeu com a ação da garota. Mas a beijou profundamente. Porém não pode controlar suas mãos. Elas estavam na cintura dela, e uma delas foi subindo até o pescoço da garota tornando o beijo mais intenso. A outra mão descia, até a bunda da menina, que estava coberta apenas com a toalha e a apertou de leve. A garota me vez de afastá-lo desceu a mão até a camisa do garoto a desabotoando-a e tirando ela logo em seguida. Ele se afastou um pouco e deu um sorriso malicioso que ela nunca tinha visto antes. Ele a pegou no colo e a levou para um futon que tinha no quarto. Deitou-a ali e se levantou para tirar a calça. A garota sorriu tímida quando ele deitou ao seu lado e a beijou carinhosamente. A mão dela subiu pela barriga dele, arranhando de leve o deixando com mais arrepios. Os lábios deles se separaram por um momento, e ela pode ver sorriso no rosto dele e não pode deixar de retribuir. Ela passou a mão no rosto dele, ele era tão lindo e aquele sorriso era só para dela.

Ela fechou os olhos num pedido mudo de mais beijos, ele beijou a bochecha dela e depois a boca, sua mão desceu até a perna da menina puxando-a para cima, a mão dele subiu pela coxa dela até chegar perto da tatuagem de borboleta, e arranhou de leve, a fazendo gemer baixinho. Isso o deixou louco por mais contato.

Ele deitou em cima dela apoiando seu peso em suas pernas. Ele puxou a parte de cima da toalha revelando a barriga e os seios da garota, ele deve ter ficado tempo demais admirando, pois a garota estava corada. Eles não eram gigantes, eram na medida certa, os mamilos era cor de rosa e combinavam perfeitamente com a pele branca da menina. Ele só acordou quando ela pegou uma das mãos dele e colocou sobre o seio direito. Ele o apertou fazendo a garota fechar os olhos de prazer. Sem pensar duas vezes, ele começou a beijar o outro seio a fazendo gemer. Ele invertia entre os dois seios, enquanto beijava um acariciava o outro, até que os seios da garota já estavam vermelhos de tanto o capitão Hitsugaya chupar e morder. As mãos da garota viajavam do cabelo macio dele até as costas arranhando deixando Toshirou louco. Ela mesma já estava desorientada com os carinhos do capitão. Ele pressionou sua parte intima contra a dela, ela o abraçou forte. O jovem Shinigami ao sentir os seios dela pressionado contra seu peito se excitou mais e resolveu fazer o mesmo pela garota.

Uma das mãos abaixou até a intimidade dela e com os dedos agilmente, começou a massageá-la. Ela gemia com os olhos fechados e estava com a respiração ofegante, ela já estava molhada quando ele colocou o dedo lá, ele ficou feliz já que consegui excitá-la. Porém ela não era a única, já dava para ver a excitação dele sob a cueca Box preto do capitão.

- Shirou-kun! – ela falou ele a entendeu, não conseguiam mais agüentar. Ele se livrou de sua peça intima. E ficou sobre a garota. E a olhando nos olhos introduziu seu membro duro dentro ela, ele foi devagar para não machucá-la lagrimas de dor surgiram em seus olhos. Ela era virgem?

- shii – disse ele tentando acalmá-la e resolveu terminar de uma vez finalmente estava por inteiro dentro dela. Ficou parado para que ela se acostumasse com a sensação. Ela sorriu para ele. E ele começou a fazer os movimentos de vai e vem lentamente se segurando ao Maximo. Ela sussurrava seu nome e ele ia cada vez mais rápido, mas quando chegava perto do clímax ele ia mais devagar para manter aquela sensação ao Maximo.

Hinamori queria mais, ela não conseguia mais se segurar, ela rebolava nele pedindo mais. Por causa desse movimento, ele perdeu o total controle fazendo as estocadas cada vez mais rápidas e fortes. Ele soltava alguns sons de satisfação perto do ouvido dela.

A garota abraçou a cintura de Toshirou com as pernas dando mais acesso para ele. Até que finalmente ela chegou ao orgasmo, soltando um gemido alto. O garoto chegou ao seu momento final gozando dentro dela. Ficaram parados abraçados por longos minutos, até que ele deitou ao seu lado. Ele colocou a roupa intima novamente, não gostava de ficar totalmente pelado. Abraçou Hinamori que suspirou.

- boa noite Shirou-kun – disse ela baixinho se aconchegando a ele.

- boa noite Momo – disse ele perto do ouvido dela fazendo-a se arrepiar com a voz rouca do garoto. Ele deu um beijo de boa noite na curva do pescoço dela.

Eles estavam cansados por isso dormiram rápido.

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.

Momo acordou cedo no outro dia estava morrendo de fome. Ela estava feliz um pouco confusa, mas estava não feliz, a única certeza que ela tinha é que não queria nunca mais sair dos braços de Toshirou. Ela fez o café da manhã e colocou na mesinha.

- Shirou-kun! – chamou ela e ele lentamente abriu os olhos e viu uma princesa... Sua Hinamori agora totalmente dele. Ela estava só de roupa intima – vem tomar café! – ela virou para sair do quarto quando ele segurou o tornozelo dela, e ela caiu no chão – Ai Shirou-kun! – reclamou ela, ele engatinhou pra cima dela. Segurou suas mãos do lado da cabeça dela e a beijou. Depois ficou com a testa junto à dela.

- Vamos! Eu to com fome! – falou ela com cara de cachorrinho sem dono. Ele riu e levantando e puxando a garota.

Eles comeram muito e se divertiram a tarde toda, se provocando até que às 8 da noite quando ela lembrou.

- Shirou-kun! A gente tem que se arrumar! – ele olhou pra ela que estava sentada em seu colo o beijando.

- Ah, mas ai a gente vai ter que sair de casa! – ela o olhou e riu.

- ah Shirou-kun, deixa de ser mimado... – disse ela se levantando.

- ah não – disse Toshirou a puxando de volta- fica aqui e me mima mais! – disse ele a fazendo cair em cima dele. Dando mais um beijo no garoto ela se levantou e foi andando até o quarto. Toshirou ficou só olhando ela andar, ela rebolava um pouco fazendo a borboleta se mexer.

- Adoro sua borboleta! – falou ele alto. E ela riu do quarto.

- Vai se arrumar logo Capitão Hitsugaya. – ela gritou e ele riu. Agora que eles eram muito mais intimo, ela deu para chamá-lo de capitão?

- To indo tenente Hinamori! – ele colocou uma camisa branca e seu terno preto de capitão que tinha o numero de seu esquadrão estampado. Ele estava bonito e cheiroso. Mas os olhos do garoto brilharam quando viu Momo saindo do quarto.

Ela estava com um quimono amarelo que a deixava muito linda, e também com cabelo solto. Ela parecia uma deusa.

- vamos! Já vai dar nove horas! – exclamou ela. Toshirou a puxou e a prensou na parede deixando a garota assustada. Ele a beijou carinhosamente e depois finalmente finalizou com um selinho e disse para a garota.

- Você é linda Momo. –disse olhando nos olhos dela. Ela corou e disse.

- você também é lindo Shirou-kun - disse ela olhando atentamente para cada parte do rosto do amigo. – ele sorriu de lado e disse.

- sou muito sexy também. Não acha? – disse ele numa voz rouca.

- quem sabe... – disse a garota dando um sorriso misterioso.

- ah então você não me acha sexy? – disse ele já emburrado

- acho... Seu mimado. Principalmente quando você dança... – Ele sorriu.

- você fica sexy demais dançando, ainda mais de biquíni. – comentou Toshirou. Ela ficou vermelha e foi andando para a porta.

- vamos logo Shirou-kun! – ele levantou a camisa mostrando a barriga sarada e cantando:

- Ice Ice baby! – Hinamori riu até sua barriga doer. Ele riu também e foi andando puxando a garota pela mão – nunca conte isso a ninguém. – fazendo a garota rir mais um pouco.

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

It's the most beautiful time of the year

(É o momento mais bonito do ano)

Lights fill the streets spreading so much cheer

(Luzes enchem as ruas espalhando muita alegria)

I should be playing in the winter snow

(Eu deveria estar brincando na neve)

But Imma be under the mistletoe.

(Mas eu estou de baixo do visco)

Eles andavam de mãos dadas pelas ruas do vilarejo, flocos pequenos de neve caiam do céu e as luzes brilhavam por toda parte, no centro do vilarejo havia uma enorme arvore de natal. Hinamori olhava maravilhada para as luzes era a época do ano preferida dela.

Ele a puxou pela mão para um pub, que tinha mesas na calçada ela se sentou lá e ficou vendo a neve cair, enquanto ele entrava no estabelecimento.

I don't wanna miss out on the Holiday

(Eu não quero perder o feriado)

But i can't stop staring at your face

(Mas eu não posso parar de olhar seu rosto)

I should be playing in the winter snow

(Eu deveria estar brincando na neve)

But Imma be under the mistletoe.

(Mas eu estou de baixo do visco.)

Ele voltou segurando dois cappuccinos tipo Starbucks. Um com canela e o outro normal. O cappuccino de canela era dela, ele conhecia o gosto dela o suficiente para saber o tipo de bebida quente preferido dela.

Ele olhou para o rosto de Hinamori e com uma das mãos fez carinho em sua bochecha a deixando vermelha.

With you, shawty, with you

(Com você garota, com você)

With you, shawty, with you

(Com você garota, com você)

With you, under the mistletoe.

(Com você embaixo do visco)

Ele se aproximou dela, mas ouviram alguém os chamando.

- Toshirou! – Chamou Ichigo acenando para o garoto.

- E ai? – falou o capitão para o substituto de Shinigami que vinha com de mão dada com Kuchiki Rukia.

- Capitão – Cumprimentou Rukia. – O comandante esta fazendo uma reunião de natal, lá no centro onde tem a arvore de natal. Ele pediu para que você comparecesse e passasse a virada por lá.

- ok... – disse o capitão entediado.

- a gente se vê por lá então – disse Ichigo.

Eles seguiram o próprio caminho e encontraram alguns amigos. Parecia ser Inoue, Ulquiorra "_um espada aqui_?" pensou o garoto. Ishida e Sado.

Ele suspirou, tinha sido interrompido de novo.

Hey love the wise men followed a star

(Hey amor, os sábios seguiram uma estrela)

The way I followed my heart

(Do jeito que eu segui o meu coração)

And it led me to a miracle.

(E isso me levou a um milagre)

- Hina-chan – chamou ele.

- sim? – disse ela terminando a bebida quente.

- Eu... – ele segurou a mão dela na sua e disse. – Eu te amo. – ela sentiu o coração disparar.

- Eu também te amo – disse ela com toda a sinceridade do mundo. Eles se aproximaram e se beijaram. Quando se afastaram Toshirou falou:

- Aceita ser minha namorada? – disse ele nervoso, e se ela dissesse não? - não precisa responder agora! – disse ele nervoso. Ela riu de leve e apesar de saber sua resposta disse.

- tá bom. Então vamos indo para o centro? Já são 23h30min... – ele ficou apavorado, ela não ia responder agora? Eles se levantaram e foram andando até o centro, lá estavam todos os capitães, a maioria conversava entre si, quando eles chegaram Matsumoto, Gin, Renji e Kira vieram cumprimentá-los.

- Oi Capitão Hitsugaya – cumprimentou a tenente do décimo esquadrão.

-Oi Matsumoto, Gin. – disse ele cumprimentando-os

- nossa Hinamori você ta bonita. – comentou Kira.

- obrigada Kira-kun – "_KIRA-KUN?" _Toshirou olhou de um jeito feroz para Kira parecia que o Dragão nele tinha despertado.

- Vem Momo – disse ele a chamando pelo nome sem nem perceber – temos que cumprimentar os outros capitães. – disse ele quase a arrastando.

- que foi Shirou-kun? – disse ela percebendo que ele estava mais carrancudo que o normal.

- não foi nada. – ela ficou quieta, ele percebendo que foi um pouco rude falou – é que eu não gosto do Kira. – Momo entendeu tudo. Então ele tinha ciúmes dela...

- ta com ciúmes Shirou-kun?

- CLARO QUE NÃO! – Exclamou ele, ela só riu e falou:

- então acho que vou lá ficar com eles... – disse se virando para o grupinho que se formava, No qual Hisagi acabava de chegar.

- Você não vai não! – disse ele a puxando pela mão de volta. – ok – disse ele admitindo – talvez eu tenha ficado com um pouco de ciúmes...

Hinamori sorriu e segurou a mão de Hitsugaya que corou um pouco.

- Capitães! Para a pista de dança, por favor! - Disse o comandante. Toshirou bufou, odiava dançar naquelas festas chatas. Uma musica lenta começou a tocar e vários casais começaram a dançar:

Soi fong dançava com Urahara, Byakuya com Yoruichi, Gin com Matsumoto,  
>Unohana com Kurotsuchi, Kyouraku com Nanae, Ukitake com Isane entre outros. Mas foi uma supresa para muitos, quando o capitão mais novo da Gotei 13 começou a dançar com Hinamori.<p>

Ele a abraçou pela cintura, e ela envolveu seu pescoço. Eles balançavam lentamente ao som da música.

- Shirou-kun – disse ela notando a cor vermelha no rosto do garoto – se não quiser dançar comigo... Eu vou entender. – disse ela de um jeito triste. Ele riu baixinho e falou perto do ouvido dela.

- Que isso Momo, da onde você tirou essa idéia? – ele deu uma pausa – também não tenho com quem mais dançar...

- claro que tem! – sussurrou a garota.

- Claro que não... Não existe alguém como você, por isso não posso te perder.

Hey love don't you buy me nothing

(Você não me compra nada)

'cause i am feeling one thing

(Porque eu estou sentindo uma coisa)

Your lips on my lips

(Seus lábios nos meus lábios)

That's a merry merry christmas.  
>(Isso é um Feliz Natal!)<p>

Ele apertou mais a cintura dela de um jeito totalmente possessivo.

- Shiro-kun.

- oi.

- sobre aquela sua proposta de antes... – ele olhou ansioso – Eu queria dizer, que eu quero muito ser sua namorada. – ele sorriu e antes que ele pudesse dizer qualquer coisa o sino tocou anunciando a meia noite. Era natal...

- Feliz natal Momo – ela sorriu e disse:

- Feliz natal Shirou-kun – ele nem se lembrava de onde estavam, e quem estava lá ele só juntou os lábios aos dela e a beijou. A maioria das pessoas gritou brincando com eles. Mas eles nem ouviram nada, eles não ligavam para mais nada mais além daquele momento.

"_e o que viria quando eles chegassem em casa_" Pensou o Capitão Hitsugaya.

The End

N/A: É a primeira vez que termino uma fanfic, e é a primeira vez que eu faço uma Nc17/Hentai então peguem leve nessa parte. Quando eu vi o anime, fiquei um pouco obcecada pelo casal ainda mais quando ele ficou furioso depois de ter machucado ela. E eu fiquei louca por fanfics do casal, porém tem poucas se comparadas com outros shippers, então eu estou aqui escrevendo uma, pode não ser tão boas quanto às outras (já que eu realmente não tenho talento para escrever). Eu queria pedir, para quem puder, e pra quem gostar de HitsuHina escrevam mais fanfictions!

Obrigada por lerem! musicas: Break The Ice, I'm Too sexy, Ice Ice baby e Mistletoe. Reviews por favor! (para saber se eu devo parar de escrever fics, rs!)


End file.
